Kamen Rider Wizard Knights
by Saffron-Ranger
Summary: Kamen Rider Adaption - After his third year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter receives a mysterious package that will alter the course of the war irreversibly. As the new Kamen Rider Flame, Harry must battle Voldemort's Phantoms, protect his friends and even find love.
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kamen Rider Wizard Knights**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**If you're wondering why I didn't put this in the crossover section, it's because no knowledge of Kamen Rider is needed. No KR characters will make an appearance and any knowledge needed (i.e. suit designs) will be explained in the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**The Magical Package**

**(Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive)**

Harry Potter jerked awake to the sound of a fist rapping on the door. The fourteen year old wizard rolled over and groaned, knocking the book he'd reading before he fell asleep off the bed.

"I'm coming, Aunt Petunia!" moaned Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Is someone a bit tired?" asked Dudley as he opened the door and poked his head through.

"Just a little bit," replied Harry, glad that he and Dudley were getting on better now, but they were careful not to let Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia catch on.

"How late did you stay up reading last night?" questioned Dudley as he sat down on Harry's desk chair, in the past something like that would had broken it, but Dudley's new training regime had changed that completely. The teen once the size of a small whale had changed into a much smaller and much more muscular teen.

"Voldemort nightmare," answered Harry, yawning as he did.

"Another one? That's the fifth this week!" spoke Dudley.

"You know, you almost sound concerned," teased Harry.

"Me? No chance!" joked Dudley, "But I guess you're not that much of a freak, I mean, magic is pretty cool. Besides, I'm glad I grew up a bit, realised how horrible my parents and lost all this weight. It's down to you really, you brought me to my senses with blowing up Aunt Marge and showed me how horrible I was."

"Are you sure the reason you cleaned up your act and stopping bullying people wasn't because, you know, girls don't like that sort of thing?" teased Harry again.

Dudley's cheeks tinged pink and he muttered, "Shut up, Potter!"

"You too, Dursley," replied Harry, the two bursting out laughing.

"So, you get anything good for your birthday?" asked Dudley, "It's not every day you turn fourteen!"

"Yeah, I got some good stuff, thanks for the Walkman by the way, love it!" answered Harry, "I got some cake, I'd ask if you'd like some, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

"I know you do, I've gotta watch my weight," replied Dudley, patting his six-pack.

"Oh yeah, go on!" exclaimed Harry jokingly, "You show off your six-pack while in here with a my ribs showing!"

"That reminds me, you got this in the post," said Dudley, handing Harry a package, "I told Mum and Dad it was mine to stop them from keeping it."

"I don't who this could be from, I've got a present from pretty much everyone," muttered Harry, opening up the package.

Harry pulled the lid back and frowned, he reached in and pulled out the first object, a large belt buckle with a black and yellow handprint in the centre.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Dudley.

"I don't know," replied Harry, taking out a second buckle of the same design, but slightly smaller.

"Actually, they look kinda familiar," muttered Dudley, "I've seen them somewhere before."

"Wait, I can see something else," spoke Harry, reaching back in and pulling his hand back out, now holding a mix of rings and coins.

"That's some nice jewellery," commented Dudley.

Harry placed the four rings down on his bed, they were all silver bar the faces of them, one was red, one was purple and two had a handprint similar to the ones on the buckles. He then placed the three coins down, one was red, one was yellow and the last was green, each with a different animal motif imprinted on the face.

"These are amazing!" muttered Harry, sliding the Flame Ring into his left hand.

Suddenly, the sound of Uncle Vernon charging up the stairs came to ears of the two teens. Dudley quickly stood up and quickly made his way back to his bedroom silently whilst Harry shoved the buckles, rings and coins back into the package and slid it under his bed.

"Who were you talking to, Boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon as he burst into Harry's room, his face an ugly puce colour.

"Er, Hedwig," replied Harry quickly.

"Ruddy bird!" grunted Uncle Vernon, "Next you'll be taking to spiders or snakes! Damn freak!"

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon!" replied Harry, "I promise it won't happen again!"

"See that it doesn't, or you'll be getting a taste of my new belt, murderous godfather or not!" warned Uncle Vernon, "Now get downstairs and make breakfast, and don't you dare burn the bacon!"

With that, Uncle Vernon grunted self-importantly and slammed the door closed, leaving Harry to his thoughts, his eyes widening when he realised he was still wearing the Flame Ring.

**-Kamen Rider-**

**(Riddle House, Little Hangleton)**

In a black flash, Lucius Malfoy apperated in front of the Riddle House and brushed the dirt off his cloak.

"What a hovel!" muttered Malfoy, staring at the dilapidated manor house.

Malfoy turned to watch as thirteen figures appeared, all those who dared to return from the once hundreds strong Death Eaters. Without need for communication the fourteen Death Eaters made their way into the dilapidated manor house.

"The rest of you wait here, I'll go," instructed Lucius, causing the others to stop and allow Lucius to climb up the stairs.

Reaching the top, Malfoy quickly saw the dim light of a fire coming from the room at the end of the corridor, the room they had used to run Death Eater operations early in the first war.

"My lord, I am here," spoke Lucius, entering the room and bowing to the armchair in which Voldemort resided.

"Hello Lucius, I must ask, how do you like my new form?" questioned Voldemort, stroking his face with his long fingers.

"It is quite spectacular, my lord," replied Lucius, "But I thought you would use only Harry Potter's blood."

"That would optimal, but a waste of resources," answered Voldemort, "I used the next best, the blood of the late Lily Potter, it allows me to access the blood wards all the same."

"Lily Potter's blood, but how?" asked Lucius.

"I had Wormtail collect a sufficient amount before he betrayed her and her husband," replied Voldemort, "One of the few things he actually achieved successfully, he's in the corner of the room right now in fact, do you want to say hello?"

Lucius looked over to the corner of the room and cringed slightly at the sight of Peter Pettigrew's rotting corpse, rat eating his flesh.

"He'd already betrayed his closest friends with no effort," spoke Voldemort, "I had to ensure he would not do the same to me."

"A wise choice, my lord," answered Lucius.

"Now, how should I punish you?" asked Voldemort, "After all, you deserted me for thirteen long years."

"I have not been idle," replied Lucius, bowing again, "I have gained a significant pull over the Ministry, especially the Minster himself."

"Very well, you have done well," commended Voldemort, "But I fear we must start a more aggressive assault, we must use the Phantoms."

"My lord, wouldn't that be too much, they are very powerful and very volatile," warned Lucius.

"Exactly, we do not need to control them, we will unleash them by singularly so they cannot injure my servants like they did previously," reasoned Voldemort, "First we send a Phantom and a squadron of Ghouls to this 'Little Whinging' where the Potter boy lives to finish him off."

"Yes, my lord," spoke Lucius, "I will see that it is done."

**-Kamen Rider-**


	2. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kamen Rider Wizard Knights**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II**

**Shabadoobi****Touch Henshin**

**(Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging)**

Harry sighed as he walked down the footpath, he'd managed to survive through breakfast and get out of the house, but he still couldn't shake a sense of dread. The teen wizard stopped at a weak point in the hedge and pushed himself through. Once inside he found Dudley already there in the rough shelter the two had built.

"I worked it out!" exclaimed Dudley, looking proud with himself, "What the buckles reminded me of!"

"What is it?" asked Harry as he sat down in a deck chair and placed the package down on the ground.

"It's a Driver, from the show, Kamen Rider!" explained Dudley, showing Harry a picture of an armoured warrior.

"Whoa, now that's awesome!" muttered Harry, glancing at the photo whilst picking the package back up again and opening it.

"Look at this! A note!" informed Harry, pulling out a sheet of folded paper.

Harry unfolded the paper and began to read, "Harry, I am sending this to you urgently. I don't how but You-Know-Who is back as a full being, but he'll be gunning for you. This is why I've sent you my newest project, the Wizard Driver."

"Voldemort's back? That's bad, right?" questioned Dudley, still not a hundred percent on politics of the Wizarding World.

"Very bad! Very, very bad!" grunted Harry in reply, before returning to reading the note aloud, "I have sent you the Driver to protect you, it is a side project I've been working on to help us in the war against the You-Know-Who, it is powered on your magic and any static magic in the surrounding area, the perfect blend of magic and muggle technology."

"Anything else?" asked Dudley, rotating the red coin round his fingers.

"Yeah, it says to use the rings," replied Harry, "Whoa! It's from Mr. Weasley!"

"The father of the ginger family at King's Cross?" questioned Dudley.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't that surprising, I mean, Mr. Weasley built a flying car a couple of years back," spoke Harry, picking up the larger buckle and clipping it to his belt, "Well, I guess it's time to try this out."

"Try this one," offered Dudley, tossing Harry one of the rings with the handprint on.

Harry slid the Driver Ring onto his right hand and placed it over the buckle, the two handprints matching up.

**DRIVER ON!**

In an instant the buckle expanded and a belt wrapped itself around Harry's waist, forming the Wizard Driver. Finding the knowledge coming to him, Harry flicked a switch on the side of the Driver and the handprint rotated ninety degrees, indicating the left hand was to be used next.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

Harry pulled the Flame Ring out his pocket and slid it into his left hand. In one fluid movement Harry placed his left hand over the handprint momentarily, before bringing his feet together and stretching his left arm out at his side.

**FLAME PLEASE!**

A red mystic seal appeared by Harry's left hand and began moving across his entire body. Once the seal had finished its job it faded to reveal Harry had been transformed.

Black metallic armour covered his body, eight rubies embedded in two vertical lines on the chest plate. A black leather trench-coat fluttered around his ankles, short enough to show that his ankles and wrists had a red strap around them. Finally, a silver helmet with a red face covered Harry's head, similar in design to that of the Flame Ring. Kamen Rider Flame was born.

"Whoa!" muttered Dudley, staring at cousin in awe.

"I feel stronger," spoke Harry, spinning around and kicking the air with ease.

Harry had an idea and placed the Driver Ring over the handprint again. Suddenly another red seal appeared and the Wizard Driver sounded again.

**CONNECT PLEASE!**

Harry reached into the seal and pulled out a large silver gun. He marveled at the beauty of it and fired a couple of shots at a dead tree stump. Harry grinned as the smoke curled up from the scorched trunk. With a quick flick of his wrist the gun straightened out and became a sword.

"What is that?" asked Dudley.

"I think I'm gonna call it the WizarSwordGun," replied Harry, switching it to his other hand.

Suddenly loud screams could be heard, along with the sounds of cars being smashed. Harry peeked out the hedge to see people running away from a Minotaur monster and group of grey monsters.

"What is it?" questioned Dudley worriedly.

"Monsters, it has to be Voldemort, he wants me dead," answered Harry grimly, "I have to take out his monsters!"

"No, you're playing right into his hands," argued Dudley, "This is what he wants!"

"I can't let him hurt innocent people because of me," resolved Harry, "I guess that's why Snape calls me a brave idiot."

With one last look at his cousin, Harry pushed his way through the hedge and began walking towards the Minotaur and the Ghouls, not of them noticing his appearance.

"Hey, horns!" yelled Harry, firing the WizarSwordGun at the Minotaur's back.

The Minotaur snarled and turned to face him, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Me? I'm Kamen Rider Flame!" announced Harry, "Get ready to burn!"

"Where's my autograph book!" snorted the Minotaur.

"You won't be needing it, trust me," snarled Harry, raising his WizarSwordGun.

"Ghouls, attack!" ordered the Minotaur, the Ghouls charging at Harry.

Harry switched into Sword Mode and slashed at the approaching Ghouls, slicing them clean in half. Harry held his Driver Ring over the handprint again, causing small red seals appearing around the ghouls.

**EXPLOSION PLEASE!**

Suddenly, all the seals exploded violently, destroying a large portion of the Ghouls and blasting the Minotaur backwards.

"Now that was cool," muttered Harry to himself and activating the Driver Ring for another time, "Let's do it again!"

**ENLARGE PLEASE!**

A red seal appeared in front of Harry and he plunged his hand and sword in. On the other side of the seal the hand and sword reappeared, but had increased in size greatly. With a slash, Harry used his enlarged sword to cut down a group of Ghouls.

The Enlarge Seal faded and Harry charged at the Ghouls, slicing one down with ease and transforming back in Gun Mode to finish off many of the remaining henchman.

As Harry continued to fight on, a small group of Ghouls pushed through the hedge to find Dudley stood there in a fighting stance.

"Are you Harry Potter?" garbled the leader.

Dudley frowned, the Ghouls must not have a clue what Harry looked like. Little did they know Kamen Rider Flame was the one they were looking for, the helmet did a good job of disguising his voice.

Choosing not to answer, Dudley lashed out and kicked the leader back into the others. However, the remaining Ghouls crowded Dudley, attacking him at the same time.

With a powerful kick the leader sent Dudley flying, landing next to the discarded package. With a grin Dudley reached into the package and pulled out the other Wizard Driver, Driver Ring and the Joker Ring.

Dudley climbed back to his feet and quickly strapped the Wizard Driver to his belt. Ducking a kick from a Ghoul, Dudley slid the Driver Ring onto his finger and activated it.

**DRIVER ON!**

The belt transformed into its active mode and the handprint began to pulse. Dudley quickly flicked the switch of the side and handprint rotated.

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

Dudley dodged another attack from a Ghoul and kicked it, sending it flying back into the other Ghouls. Dudley jammed the purple Joker Ring onto his left hand and activated it. Dudley brought his feet together at raised his left arm, copying the movements Harry had made.

**JOKER PLEASE!**

Similar to Harry's transformation a seal appeared by Dudley's left hand, however this one was a deep purple. As the seal began to move it away across Dudley's arm, the teen prepared himself. Suddenly the seal began to flicker and faded away, leaving Dudley with only his left arm transformed. The armour that covered it was identical to Harry's, however the red strap on the wrist was purple to match the Joker Ring.

"That'll have to do!" muttered Dudley indignantly before charging at the nearest Ghoul with his armoured hand, his enhanced strength sending the Ghoul crashing though the hedge.

Dudley copied Harry's movements and summoned his own WizarSwordGun, firing it at the closest two Ghouls, destroying them. Dudley switched to Sword Mode and quickly dispatched of the last three Ghouls.

On the other side of the hedge Harry had finished with the Ghouls but the Minotaur had completely overpowered him. The years of malnutrition Harry had suffered showing through it his low strength, even whilst he was transformed.

"Tell me! Where is the boy?" roared the Minotaur, raising his axe on a pinned Harry, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Dudley burst through the hedge, hiding his transformed arm and sword behind his back. He knew that if Harry was stupid and noble he would tell the Minotaur who he was, who would in turn kill him in a heartbeat.

"I am Harry Potter!" shouted Dudley, taking the Minotaur's attention away from Harry.

"Good, now you die!" grunted the Minotaur, tossing the real Harry away and charging at Dudley.

"No!" yelled Harry, struggling to raise his gun.

Dudley braced himself and smiled, waiting until the Minotaur was only a meter away use his armour-enhanced strength the slash the Minotaur across the chest, sending him flying back.

Dudley quickly ran over to Harry and helped him up, "The Boy-Who-Lived needs the help of a muggle, if only those stuck up wizard pricks could see it."

"How did you?" asked Harry, tailing off.

"The other Driver, but I'm not convinced it works fully," replied Dudley, "But first you've gotta destroy this punk."

"How?" questioned Harry, "I can barely stand."

"I have an idea," answered Dudley, reaching to Harry's waist and flicking the button to rotate the handprint. Dudley grabbed Harry's left hand and placed the Flame Ring over the handprint, activating it.

**FINALE PLEASE!**

Harry began to glow red and Dudley let him go, Harry able to stand by himself. Within a few seconds Harry's entire body set on fire and raising his wand arm at the Minotaur, who had only just climbed back to his feet.

"Now I'll have to destroy you both!" growled the Minotaur, charging at the flaming Kamen Rider.

"BOMBARDIA!" yelled Harry, a spell shooting from his hand and knocking the Minotaur back.

The flames surrounding Harry began to focus on his right foot as he front flipped towards the Minotaur, leaping up when he reached the Phantom and bring his flaming boot down on the Minotaur.

Harry landed back on his feet and walked away as the Minotaur exploded in ball of fire. A gold ball of energy shot from the explosion and was absorbed into Harry's driver.

**LEVEL UP! LEVEL TWO!**

"Levels?" muttered Dudley, cancelling his transformation on his arm, the armour disappearing via another seal, similar to how it got there.

"Weird," agreed Harry, following suit and powering down. A red seal travelled across his body in the opposite direction to the first seal, leaving him back to normal.

"My only question is, what the hell is going on?" asked Harry with a frown.

Behind the two Mr. Weasley appeared and spoke, "I guess I owe you some answers."

**-Kamen Rider-**


	3. Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kamen Rider Wizard Knights**

by

Saffron-Ranger

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter III**

**Revelations**

**(Pedro's Café, Little Whinging)**

Harry smiled at the waitress as she placed his coffee down in front of him. Harry had chosen a secluded café on the edge of Little Whinging to have their conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"Thanks, Jennifer," spoke Harry to the sixteen year old part-time waitress.

"Good to see you, Harry," replied Jennifer, "You too Dudley."

With that Jennifer left Harry and Dudley sat at a table with Mr. Weasley, who had promised to answer all their questions.

"You come here often?" asked Mr. Weasley to the two teens.

"Yeah, I've been coming for years to get away from my aunt and uncle," answered Harry, "They wouldn't dare be seen near a café with a foreign name, pretty handy actually."

"I've only really started coming recently," added Dudley, "It's a good place to meet up where my parents can see us getting along."

"Dumbledore wouldn't approve, he'd say that you're too far from the blood wards," spoke Mr. Weasley, "Not that he cared when he sent you here, your parents left strict instructions you were to be looked after by Sirius and Remus, the Longbottoms, myself and Molly, even Minerva."

"Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry, nearly choking on his coffee.

"Yes, she and Lily were very close," replied Mr. Weasley as he buttered his scone, "After Lily's mum died in her fourth year, Minerva became something of a surrogate parent to her, she was even named you godmother alongside Sirius. He thought it was hilarious that Minny was named, she had a soft spot for him as well."

"Really? Professor McGonagall's my godmother?" questioned Harry.

"Of course, why do you think she's so protective of you?" returned Mr. Weasley, "She wouldn't take a broom apart so meticulously and carefully for just anyone."

"That's news to me," muttered Harry.

"I'm not surprised, Dumbledore has done a shite job of teaching you of the Wizarding World, pardon my french," answered Mr. Weasley, sipping his tea, "It means I need to take you to Gringotts to sort out your finances."

"So, Mr. Weasl-" started Harry, only to be cut off.

"Call me Arthur," interjected Mr. Weasley, "I'm only Mr. Weasley when I'm at work, well I was."

"First things first, Arthur," spoke Harry, slightly apprehensively, "What was the Minotaur thing and the Ghoul things?"

"The Minotaur was a Phantom, created from the magic of a dark wizard," explained Arthur, "They were mostly used by Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War."

"Ghouls are created from the body of a Phantom as footsoldiers," continued Arthur, "Phantoms were only used as a last resort, they often caused as many causalities to the Death Eaters as they did to their targets."

"So you created the Wizard Drivers to combat them?" questioned Harry, catching on.

"Yes, the Ford Anglia was an experiment for flight charms," replied Arthur, "But I did not create the Power Rings you use, well most of then anyway. Bill found nine Rings in a tomb in Egypt last year and sent them to me to analyse, I have a lot of practice from working in the Misuse Office."

"So you used they to build the Drivers around?" guessed Dudley.

"Yes, I used them to help me build four prototype Wizard Drivers, the Driver Rings and the Joker Ring," informed Arthur, "but I lost most of them, the Ministry raided the Burrow while I was sending a Driver to you Harry. I stuffed as many Drivers and Rings in as I could and sent the package with Errol, he dropped it off at the Diggory's, who posted it to you."

"So what happened to the other Drivers and Rings?" asked Harry.

"Ministry took them, they want to weaponised them for the Aurors," replied Arthur, "They took everything, schematics, rings, drivers. I lost my job and Molly kicked me out, I've been staying in a flat in London."

"How did this happen?" questioned Harry.

"I only told one person, Perkins, my co-worker at the Misuse Office," answered Arthur, "He told the Minister thinking he would get a promotion but he got fired as well and they shut down the Misuse Office, Malfoy's been pushing for years."

"What you gonna do now?" asked Harry, "Can't you get a job?"

"Oh yeah, I've got a job," replied Arthur, "I got the platoon of Defence Professor at Hogwarts, only for a year until I get back on my feet."

"It least that's good news," muttered Harry.

"So Harry, have you ever heard of the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Arthur.

"Yeah, it was held between the three Hogwarts Houses after Slytherin left the school," answered Harry, "But they stopped it after too many died."

"Correct," confirmed Arthur, "I shouldn't really be telling you this, but they're going to be holding it again, but with more restrictions and safer. Three of the houses are going to be picked at random to enter a champion, with an age limit of fifteen."

"Can I just ask, how is this relevant?" questioned Dudley, wiping the condensation of his coke glass casually.

"I'm afraid the Ministry intend to give a Driver to each of the champions," replied Arthur, "To spice up the competition, according to Fudge anyway."

"That sounds bad," grunted Dudley.

"How I cast spells earlier, and how did I not get a letter from the Ministry for underage magic?" asked Harry, a frown forming on his face.

"When you transformed, your wand was transported to a holster on your arm so you can cast more mundane spells easily," explained Arthur, "As for not gagging a letter, when you transform the Driver disguises your magical signature, the trace on your wand doesn't know you're not of age."

"What about the Driver I used, how come it failed?" questioned Dudley.

"The Driver you used doesn't work properly, it was the first one I built," replied Arthur, "For some reason none of the Power Rings can provide enough energy for a complete transformation, hence why only your arm transformed, but you can still help fight with it."

"What about my identity?" questioned Harry, "I was thinking I should keep it a secret for now, you never who could take advantage of it."

"Quite correct, it's best you hide it for now," affirmed Arthur, "But you can't transform in front of wizards. The Drivers have a built in cloaking device for when you transform, but it only hides you from muggles."

Suddenly, a loud smash echoed and the glassfront of the café exploded inwards, peppering everyone inside with glass. A Hellhound Phantom stepped through the empty frame, looking around as the customers and staff ran away from him.

"Kamen Rider Flame? Where are you?" mocked Hellhound, "It's time to burn!"

With a yell Hellhound tossed a ball of fire, which set fire to a table. Harry sighed calmly and put down his now glass filled coffee.

"That was a really good coffee," spoke Harry, "But it looks like it's show time."

In unison both Harry and Dudley raised themselves from their seats and slid their Driver Ring into place. Diving to avoid a fireball the two placed the ring over the handprint on the their Drivers and pressed the rotate button.

**DRIVER ON!**

**SHABADOOBI TOUCH HENSHIN!**

The two rolled back to their feet, Harry donning the Flame Ring and Dudley the Joker Ring. Activating their respective rings the two brought their feet together and raised their left arms.

**FLAME PLEASE!**

**JOKER PLEASE!**

A red seal appeared by Harry and swept across his body, transforming him into Kamen Rider Flame. A purple seal appeared by Dudley and swept up his arm, armour forming around it.

"Alright, let's go!" called Harry, he and Dudley calling their respective WizarSwordGun and charging at Hellhound.

**-Kamen Rider-**


End file.
